Oblivion
by Brokenjoker
Summary: I wanted it to end.I couldn't live without him. now all i have is this oblivion to keep me company. Suicide. Not sure on thefor sure enres it will be changing from time to time depending.Sorry not to good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oblivion [ Might change it and make the rest a sequel.]

Rated: T for now Just talk of suicide.

Words: 798

Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own Durararar! Or any of its characters. But if all of us did then it wouldn't have started out what it was for us to love it in the first place so I can accept that.

Oblivion takes me now. Washing away the sight from my eyes. It was all for you. In the end nothing was real to you. Just wanted to play me like the fool I am. All I see is darkness in this space I consume. I hear a voice now it's in the distance. I want to know what it's telling me but, it seems I cannot move. I lay here just waiting for something to change. The voice gets louder as that time goes by. I still can't make out the words. I feel my strength returning to me. I open my eyes to see the darkness that surrounds me. I try to left myself up to get closer to the voice. But I can't, not anymore it's too late for me. This is what he wanted so, now I gave him his wish. We could never have been. He was just using me in the end like he always did but, I didn't care this time. I was the fool he always wanted me to be. And I fell for him that parasite that flea. Now he's got his wish. He can plot his schemes to his heart's content now never will I get in his way again. Because I was the fool who thought things could change but; Enemies were never meant to be lovers or anything of that sort. My body feels colder now as I lay in this oblivion...is this all there is once we're gone?...Is this my fate since I ended my own life? I hear the voice once again. It's quiet now sounds like someone is sobbing. Who would be sobbing...Is this voice here as well? Can we cry here? I want to shout out to the voice but, I cannot speak my throat is dry and feels as if it's been crushed. How long has it been now? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? I don't know anymore. But this is it. I wanted to be alone and gone so, this is what I was given...a small piece of me wants to cry out to someone anyone to come. But, I know that can never be not here or now...does anyone even care?...Maybe my brother or maybe Tom...Shinra would Shinra would care or Celty... no I don't think they would I was just a monster...that's right no one would miss a monster. The voice is back am I going crazy? In this void trying to cope with this endless darkness? Creating someone else that's here just out of reach. Now I wish that I hadn't wished to be alone just one person anyone would be okay now. I don't want to be alone anymore. I hear a voice this time it's different It's like it's in my head. "Are you lonely? Are you scared of being alone? Do you want this to end?" I lay there soaking the words in. And then mentality asks. What happens if I say I want this to end? The voice answers." It depends on the person and the situation they're in. You are not completely gone yet so, you could go back." Back? Back to my life? The world I know? "Yes if that's what you want." I can't go back not after all that pain...I don't want to live without him in my life and he wanted this so I let him have it. "How do you now that?"...What do you mean he told me so. "Don't you hear the voice?" The voice...in the distance? "Yes. What do you think it is?" I thought it was someone else here stuck as well." You cannot speak tho." No my throat feels like it's been crushed. "That's how it should feel no one should be able to speak here. That voice is not here in this space." So, where is it then? Is it in my head as well I just can't make it out? "No it is with your physical body." What? "Someone wants you to come back." Who? No one would miss me...I was a burden a waste of space. "I don't know who by name but, that doesn't seem to be true. If you hear a voice someone is calling out to you. So, do you want this endless darkness to end and go back?" Yes I do...what will happen what do I need to do? "Nothing." That's the last thing I remember. And then I fell into unconsciousness. My body feels lighter I want to open my eyes but, they don't respond.

Okay so here is the first part of the story so far I have a lot more I just need to redo it on the laptop since I did it on my cellphones note pad. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Oblivion

**Words: **Actual Chapter 1,768

**Summary**: This is the second chapter of Oblivion. And Shizuo has woken up from a coma. Seriously I couldn't really have him kill himself. It's been eight weeks since that day. Now what will he find when he wake up? Read more if you'd like to find out. Also last Chapter of Oblivion. I will be continuing the story tho. Just under another story title Oblivion doesn't fit the rest of the story so I've separated it the rest of the story.

Chapter Two: Waking from Oblivion.

I hear beeping in the background. What is it? It gets louder. I hear a voice . _"He's waking up_." Who was that?. Am I the one waking up? Was I asleep?...I feel a hand on mine gripping firmly and a voice again." _Please wake up Shizuo. Please."_ Who was that? And why did they care? Wait someone did care but, who?...It must be Kasuka right he's my brother...I hope he would care. I hear another voice_." It looks like he'll wake up soon. We'll inform the others."_ Others there are others who care? So, Tom, Shinra, and Celty did care...maybe Kadota to...but I know he wouldn't care...he must be pissed right now. Knowing I wasn't able to kill myself. My chest hurts. I grip it hissing from the pain. _"Shizuo!?"_ There's that first voice again. Was this the voice I heard in the darkness? I slowly open my eyes adjusting to the brightness. Looking around...a hospital...no this is Shinra and Celty's apartment. I look down to my hand its being gripped even tighter now with shaking hands. They look so familiar to me. Small and fragile looking. I trace them up to see who they belong to. Coming across his face with those bright red irises' full of sorrow...wait why is he the one that's here? He wanted me gone the most was he crying? So, I ask... Why are you here Izaya? Why do you look so sad? His grip on my hand tightened then loosens up. Looking at me with an expression I never thought I'd see on the informants face. Regret. He opens his mouth._ What do you mean what am I doing here you dammed protozoan! You jumped off that building! I couldn't see you die! You were in a coma for eight weeks I thought you really would never wake up again. I was scared Shizuo...I didn't want you gone_...What?...You said you did. You said it was all just a lie. You told me you wanted me gone Izaya! So, I jumped I wanted to be gone if that's what you wanted...you twisted my mind you broke through like you did with everyone else you got to me finally. And I fell in love with you. Since you didn't really care for me and still just wanted me dead I tried to grant that for you...guess I needed a taller building. Sorry to disappoint you once again Izaya. He slaps my cheek glaring at me. As his eyes soften and start to tear up. _I lied._ What? I know you lied Izaya that's What I just said. What do you want to finish me off yourself? Fine do it end my life. I don't want to live in a world with the one person I fell for was you and you were just messing with me once again...even if I go back to that darkness..._No Shizuo! I don't want you to die dammit I don't want to kill you. I lied about not caring about you about me wanting you gone...I was scared...I didn't want to admit it. I didn't think you would really try to kill yourself. But, after I found you unconscious on the ground; with blood pooling up. I panicked I shouted at you not to leave that I did love you_. What? Why wouldn't I try after you telling me to Izaya? I told you I couldn't live without you now. _I thought you were lying...cause you really knew that I had feelings for you but, you didn't really have any for me. I thought you were the one messing with me Shizuo_. I would never do that Izaya...so you really do love me? _Yes Shizuo...ever since I first time I seen you that day we met...I just never wanted to tell you since I knew you could never return my feelings_. Izaya...I never knew. I thought you just realized I'd been going easier on you more recently and found out I changed...that I'd started to feel differently about you_. I just thought you were messing with me Shizuo. Giving me false hope of something more._ I pull his face into mine kissing his lips gently. No Izaya...I really do love you and, I really couldn't live without you. _I love you to Shizuo...so much you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you_. He starts to cry in my arms burying his face into my chest. I know now Izaya...I kiss his forehead. _Achem..._ Startled I look over to the door smiling at the group of people now standing there. A bit embarrassed had they been there this whole time?...Shinra: I'm glad to see you're okay Shizuo...we all were worried about you. And I'm glad you finally realized that he didn't hate you. He smiles over at us. Celty types out on her pda bringing it to me to read.[ If you ever scare me like that again Shizuo I'll break your arms.]...Okay Celty I promise. She nods her helmet walking back to the door satisfied. Kadota steps closer in rubbing the back of his head. That really was stupid of you man...but I'm glad you pulled through. Your lucky Erika didn't follow me here. I would've never heard the end of her fangirlings and I told you so's...long story. Celty just shakes her helmet typing and Showing it to Kadota.[ She was still wrong! This is a new development.] He reads it nodding. I know Celty but, try telling her that. Celty nods in return typing on her pda.[ Your right. She will never listen now.] At this point Kasuka walks in. Nii-san... you really are hopeless sometimes... glaring over at Izaya. You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself just cause of him. He doesn't deserve that kind of devotion from you after all he's done. Are you sure about this? Looks at me concerned. Yes Kasuka I'm sure...everyone deserves a second chance. He nods his head walking over the the bed next to you. Okay nii-san I trust your judgment. Just never do that again. You obviously thought no one else would care but, that's not true. Glare's over at Izaya again. If you do anything to ever hurt my brother again I won't hesitate to end you myself Izaya-san. Izaya: I don't wish to ever hurt him Kasuka. Kasuka nods his head walking back to the door and out of the apartment. Waving as he goes. Bye nii-san I have to go now but; I'll call you later. Goodbye Kasuka take care. I feel the warmth run through my body now. They all cared they really didn't want me to go. I hear a knock at the door. Shinra: I'll go get walks off to answer the door. Coming back with Tom, Vorona and two others. The two girls run up to the bed jumping on it. Ne ne Shizuo- san your okay! Dead.( Your not going to die right?) Mairu, Kururi why are you here? Obvious.( We obviously didn't want you to die because of Iza-nii.) Yeah we don't want Shizuo-san to die because of our stupid Iza-nii. I smile at the two twins on the bed with me. I'm not going to die anytime soon. Good. Sad.( Good we didn't ant you to be gone. We would have been really sad.) That's right we would've really missed you Shizuo-san. Tom: We all would Shizuo. Don't forget that. Thanks Tom-san I realize that now...I'm sorry for making you all worry about me. Tom: just so long as you know and never pull that stunt again. All of the bystanders nod in agreement. Vorona: That man would never be worth your life Shizuo at Izaya. Why wou- She is cut of by : Now is not the time Vorona... All of our lives would be impacted with you gone and none of us want that. Kururi :Right. Attention.( That's right. Who could we bug besides you about Kasuka-san? And who actally pays attention to us.)) Mairu: Exactly Iza-nii doesn't care about us but, you do. Izaya: That's not true I care about you...just don't like being around you. Kururi: Why?Iza-nii?( Why? What did we ever do to you Iza-nii?))  
Mairu: We were borne...Holds her twins hand. Izaya: That's not true I just couldn't deal with you your to much like myself. Kururi: Really?( You really don't hate us?)) Izaya: No I don't hate you. The twin girls smile. Jumping off the bed. As they walk over the the door to leave the room. Mairu: We're happy to hear that Iza-nii. Kururi: Bye. Kasuka. Fair.( We're going to leave now. But next time we want to see Kasuka. Its only fair since you got Iza-nii.)) Mairu: That's right next time. Get better Shizuo- san so you can introduce us to Kasuka-san. They leave the room and the apartment. I chuckle lightly. They'll never change...I suppose it wouldn't hurt letting them meet him. At least they did care...Kadota: Of course they cared Shizuo we all do. You have real friends you know...not just people who think your nothing but a monster. None of us have ever thought that about you. Well maybe Izaya I don't know. Izaya: Of course I did I can't be in love with just one of my humans its not fair to the others. But you acted so human Shizuo...I never want to see you like that again. Heh. Okay flea I won't don't worry. I'm here to stay. Shinra: Okay everyone let's let Shizuo rest its been along day for him, and his body needs to readjust itself to functioning. They all slowly leave the room saying their fairwell's just leaving the two of us. Izaya: I don't want to leave your side but, I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'll be right in the next room if you need me Shizu-chan. Bringing his lips to meet mine in a passionate kiss no tongues no rushing just the gentle touch of lips pressed together. Slowly pulling away. I open my eyes to see a genuine smile on his face no smirk or mask just a truly genuine smile. I smile at the sight. Okay Izaya I'll be here go get your work done. I don't want it to get in the way once I can leave. He stands up kissing my forehead walking out of this room and; to the next. I smile as I see him leave knowing he isn't gone just in the next room waiting for me to be rested and well enough to leave.


End file.
